


Crystal Blue Ocean

by IDreamInColour



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDreamInColour/pseuds/IDreamInColour
Summary: After meeting and kissing at a party, two days later find out they are sharing a yacht together for the next two months set sail the Indian and South Pacific Ocean. Jim never thought he would have the hots for his best friends assistant...
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Kudos: 7





	Crystal Blue Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Year: 2017  
> Jim and Pam are 25 Years old  
> Home: Los Angeles, California

**2 Nights Ago....**

“Get your ass in this car!” Pam’s sister Penny yells at her from the front yard as she stands in the doorway of her front door. “You are coming to this party whether you want to or not!”

“You know I don’t like huge crowd.” Pam tries to explain to her sister all the time that she hates huge crowds but she never understands because Penny loves going out.

She gets out of her cab saying to the cab driver, “One second, don’t go anywhere.” She hands him a five-dollar bill and runs over to Pam, at least fast-walks because there was no way she was running in those stilettos and that red-slim fitted dress.

“What are you doing?” Pam asks as she attempts to go back inside her house.

“No, no, no!” Penny grabs Pam’s arm and drags her back outside. “You are coming to this party because you are going to be gone for two months and that’s basically means you are abandoning me all by myself. Plus, I let you borrow that blue dress and it looks hot on you.”

“I am not abandoning you. It’s just that I have to work, you know that.” Pam explains.

“I know, you are right. I am just going to miss you.”

“We can still talk all the time. I won’t be gone forever.”

The sisters hug and then the cab driver honks his horn. “Can we go, please.” Penny says smiling in hopes that her little sister will decide to go out.

“Okay, fine.” Pam gives in and they head to a party. “Whose party are we going to anyway?”

“You know that rich, sexy, man I met last weekend, Richard?”

“Yeah, you guys had a one-night stand, didn’t you?”

“That’s what I thought it was going to be and then we talked for hours and we got to know each other a little bit. This is his party.”

“Oh, so you guys are a thing?”

“Yeah, I guess we kind of are a thing.”

“Penny, I am so happy for you.”

When we finally arrive, we get inside and ask for drinks at the bar. We take a look at our surroundings and there has got to be at least two- hundred people in this huge house. I couldn’t believe my eyes at the gorgeous art work that is hung on these walls.

Pam and Penny arrive at the party and the girls could not believe their eyes at how gorgeous the house was. They thought to themselves, how could someone possibly live in this house, it’s practically a hotel. The European style intrigued Pam the most with the cream coloured columns with vines and moss that grew alongside the walls.

“How are we here right now?” Pam asks Penny.

“I only had to drag you out of the house, remember?”

“I mean, have you seen this place? It’s amazing! How did you find this guy?”

“Magic.” Penny jokes as she takes a sip of her Long Island.

After a while of following Penny around I decide to head to the bathroom. “I am going to go find the bathroom.”

“Okay. I am going to go find Richard.” Penny says excitedly.

Pam looks around trying to squeeze through the huge crowd of people but the bathroom is nowhere in sight. She decides to head for the door to see if maybe it was in that direction but she bumps into the back of someone instead. He turns around and Pam makes eye contact with this tall, handsome, green-eyed man with geeky looking brown hair.

“Sorry, it’s kind of crowded in here and I am trying to find the bathroom. Not like you care.” Pam says loudly over the bass music.

“It’s fine. Maybe I can help. Follow me.” She smiles as she follows the tall brunette man through the crowd of dancers. He looks around and then points to his right, “By that staircase is a hallway and then a bathroom no one knows to use, first door on the right.”

Pam sends him a smile and says, “Thanks.” She walks over to the door and on the other side was a hallway. She does her business, fixes up her makeup and then leaves the bathroom.

She looks at the door that leads back into the party and then at her phone. She checks the time, it’s only ten o’clock. She thinks about how boring of a time that she is having and the fact that she doesn’t like how there is a ton of people here and there is no room for her to walk without bumping into anyone. How she hates her personal space being infiltrated and how her sister left her to find a guy she barely even knows when she doesn’t know a single person at this party. Thoughts like these flooded her brain and overwhelmed her. She takes a deep breath and decides she’s going to bolt for the front door. She turns the door knob and pin points the front door and starts walking when suddenly a person steps in front of her, that handsome guy.

“Are you leaving?” He asks.

“Ugh, yeah, and you are in the way.” Pam snaps. As she tries to walk around him. “Wait, I’ll come with you.”

“Why?” She stops and turns around to the stranger. “That’s really weird since I don’t know you. You could be a stalker, or murderer.” Pam jokes.

“I am definitely not one of those people. I am just a regular guy like you.”

“Did you just call me a dude?”

“You know what I meant. I mean, I just have nothing better to do and this party is very boring, isn’t that why you are leaving?”

This party was very boring, to Pam any ways. She just thought that maybe she was the only person in the world who wouldn’t find this fun. Drinking wasn’t all that bad but she prefers an experience over a fix.

“Fine, but I am leaving now.”

“I’ll drive.” He says. “My car is already up front.”

His car was parked in the drive way. How strange, Pam thought.

Pam gives him a weird look, “Have you been drinking?”

“I don’t drink anymore.” He smiles as he presses the unlock on his car and opens the door for Pam.

Pam never knew any guy she had ever dated open a door for her and she wasn’t even dating this guy. They head over to a cliffside and stare out into the city above the Hollywood sign. Such a cliché spot, Pam thought.

They sat on the hood of his 69’ Blue Camaro. Pam couldn’t lie to herself; she was even impressed with the car and she wasn’t even a car girl. They just talked for a while about their life goals.

“I always wanted to be an artist. I was asked to paint a mural on a wall in LA here.” Pam explains.

“Wow, that’s really cool. Which building, I have to check it out.”

“I don’t remember, a dance studio I am pretty sure.”

“Damn, wish I could have seen it. Maybe, one day.”

Pam smiled at the fact that this complete stranger was more into her art work than some of the people she actually knew. They just look at each other and they sit in silence with only the crickets to be heard and the wind slightly blowing through the trees. They both realize how close they are to each other and they lean in and close their eyes. Pam feels his lips on hers as this wave of energy floods through her. He softly grabs her face as she slides her fingers through his rough hair as they both lean in for more.

A few more moments go by which felt like forever to Pam, they look back at each other and let go of each other’s faces. Pam feels this excitement flow through her knowing she had kissed a complete stranger for the first time. He takes her home and on the way send's her sister a text letting her know that she left the party and is going home.

They arrive at her house and she gets out of the Camaro. “Hey, so you aren’t going to tell me your name, mysterious girl.” He says.

“You didn’t tell me yours, either. Think of it this way, if we see each other again, guess it was meant to be.” Pam says then turns around and then smiles.

“Here’s to hoping.”

* * *

**2 Days Later**

No better way to experience my summer than setting sail for two months in the Maldives. Well, at least, starting there anyway. Pam never planned that she would be on a yacht for the entire summer but that’s what happens when you work for a billionaire. He owns multiple multi-million-dollar companies and Pam is his personal-assistant. She does a lot of things for him but now that they are going on this cruise, she doesn’t think she will be doing too much. Mark James, her boss, owns this entire yacht to himself and Pam thinks to herself, it’s hard to believe he has no one to share it with.

Pam steps down the stairs as she exits the private jet Mark insisted that she share with him, there was no way Mark was going to let her take a commercial flight. He wouldn’t want to see any of his hard-working employee’s taking non-sense flights. Pam never originally planned to work for a 29-year-old successful business man but it pays to work for the rich. She wouldn’t have worked here if it wasn’t for Pam’s sister, Penny getting her the job two years ago.

Pam takes a deep breath as she takes in the fresh tropical breeze she’d never inhaled before. The farthest from Los Angeles she has ever been was New York for her work trips, other than that, she doesn’t really make the time for other trips, her career is her number one priority.

While someone else grabs Pam’s bags she follows Mark into the limonene sitting right at the bottom of the stairs. She slides inside and scrambles to find some paper and a clip-board in her bag. “What are you doing?” Mark asks wondering why she would be needing to write anything down right now.

“I thought maybe you would need me to write you down an itinerary or something?” Pam says.

“Don’t worry about it. We don’t need one.” Mark says as he takes the clip board from her hands. “Look outside, enjoy the view. You don’t get views like this in New York or Los Angeles.” He was right, Pam had never seen the scenery like this from where she was from. Usually just tall brick buildings and miles of cement. Yeah, there was a beach but nothing compared to this.

Pam looks out the window and watches the palm trees go by and behind, in the distance, was the bluest ocean Pam could ever imagine. Pam imagined what the water would feel like on her skin when she gets to step into the Indian Ocean for the first time in her life. She rolled down the window and feels the breeze from driving flow through her brown hair.

Pam and Mark arrive at the dock and her excitement fills her as she takes a look at the huge yacht, she’s about to live on for the next two months.

Yacht, more like a cruise ship, she thought to herself. She steps inside and looks at the wooden interior. “This yacht had got to have costed more than what I could ever spend in my entire lifetime.” Pam said thinking out loud. Realizing what she said, she quickly follows her statement with, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“Don’t sell yourself too short there, Pam. You are a great assistant; you are so smart. I bet you have the potential to do great things if you just set your mind to it. A mind is a powerful thing.” Mark says as they sit down at a long table.

“So, what’s going on now.”

“Well, there are going to be a couple more people on board that I want you to meet and then we are off in the morning. So, enjoy this gorgeous beach now.” Mark explains. Mark stands up and Pam follows. “Ah, here's my best friend coming, I think.”

Pam looks up and sees a tall framed guy step inside the boat. He turns around and lifts his hand up to wave and smile but then realizes who he is waving to, that mysterious girl he never got the name of. He lowers his hand and raises his eyebrow in confusion. How could she be on his best friend’s boat. His first thought was that she was sleeping with him.

Pam couldn’t believe it was that handsome stranger she kissed just two days ago. How in the two years of working for Mark that she had never met his best friend before?

“I will be right back.” Mark says as he rushes out of the room.

“What are the chances?” Pam says as she places her hands on her hips.

“Guess it was meant to be, wasn’t it?” He says.

“You knew about this didn’t you.”

“How could I possibly know that you were going to be here?”

“I don’t know, I am just-” She pauses for a moment. What she is really feeling is shocked and a little bit confused. She never really thought she would ever see this guy again.

“Well, since we are going to be on this trip together, I might as well get your name.”

“You should tell me yours first.”

“Why should I be the first?”

“Pam, can you come here for a second.” Mark yells from down the hall. “I want you to meet the captain!”

“Nice to meet you, Pam.” He smiles. “I am Jim Halpert, nice to finally meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also being posted on a different website under a different user.


End file.
